


Another Day at the Garrison

by JudeMathis



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath, Cadets, Day 1, Fights, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sheith Month 2017, Yes Sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 1: Yes SirGarrison Days - The aftermath of Keith getting into trouble once again because of him being a hot-head. Shiro being the only one that he will listen to comes to talk to Keith about what happened during his outburst.





	Another Day at the Garrison

**Shiro’s pov**

I let out a small breath leaning back in the chair while there was a small stack of paperwork sitting in front of me. It was the one thing that I dreaded doing because of how long it took for me to go through the entire stack especially if they were reports. Reports were always the worst mostly when the higher-ups would stop by every hour asking for them, I just needed to get them done before the end of the week. I closed my eyes for a moment after stretching my arms out, I could tell that I had been sitting in this chair for awhile already. Maybe getting up and walking around for a bit would be a good thing since my back was screaming at me to get up and move. I was about to get up before the door opened revealing the secretary that worked for Commander Iverson with a familiar look on their face that I have seen many times already. I had a feeling that it had something to do with Keith since that was the main reason on why she would visit half the time, I just hoped that she wasn’t here because of him 

_ “Please don’t let it be Keith...” _

The secretary let out a small breath seeing the look that was on my face “We need you down in the infirmary, Keith got into another fight with a cadet again. We aren’t getting anywhere with either of them though and since he will only listen to you...”

I let out a small sigh before moving to get up from the desk knowing that I would have to talk to Keith about what happened with the other cadet

“I’ll go talk to him.”

The secretary nodded before I left the room to make the walk to the infirmary, awaiting to see what damage has been done with Keith’s latest outburst. He just didn’t know how to control his temper and no one helped him to direct that temper somewhere else. I was working on it with him though, it was just going to take time to help him learn how to control that temper. I couldn’t really blame him for anything one though since it was obvious that Keith has been alone for a long time and no one was there for him when he needed someone to be there. It’s understandable that it is hard for Keith to open himself to someone or even rely on them because of how many times he’s been left behind and traveling around to different foster homes until he came to the Garrison. He needed to be shown that he could rely on others, but that might take time for Keith to accept that. I’ve been the only one that he feels comfortable around to be himself as when it comes to everyone else, he just puts a barrier around him and avoids to try and talk to him. But for now, I need to make sure that he is okay and this matter can be resolved without any other issues if I can get him to talk about it.

**\-----------------**

The moment that I reached the outside of the infirmary, I took a small breath bracing myself for what I would be seeing once I got inside the room. I didn’t know what I would see, but I was something that it wouldn’t be anything serious. Bruises I could deal with, but if Keith or if the other cadet had any bad injuries then I knew that I would have to have a serious talk with the both of them. I hated giving Keith these talks since he never liked them, but I needed to figure out what happened to cause his outburst in the first place. The infirmary was quiet once I entered the room before searching to find out where Keith and the other cadet was. A nurse must of heard me come in since they peeked their head out from behind one of the curtains

“Hello Shiro, Keith is down there on your right. Iverson suggested to keep them separate to avoid another fight. Let me know if you need anything though okay?”

I nodded and thanked her before heading down to the bed where Keith was supposed to be at. I didn't want to think on what the other cadet looked like especially with Keith got ahold of him. I knew Keith’s strength and when he had a temper, it could end badly for the one that he got into a fight with. Pushing the curtain out of the way slightly, my eyes landed on Keith who had his back turned toward me. The conversation hadn't even started yet and I could tell that he was pouting already. That's why his back was turned toward me since he tried to avoid from talking to anyone when he was pouting. I took a seat on the bed next to him resting my hand on his shoulder

“Keith, are you alright? What happened?”

I could tell that Keith didn't want to talk about what mostly because of the pouting and his body language. I let out a small sigh knowing that it wasn't going to be that easy to get him to talk. He always had that stubborn streak and this was one of those times when it was keeping him from talking to me. I had to get him to open up to me though about what happened with the other cadet, but I wanted to make sure that he was okay first

“Come on Keith, I’m not angry. I just want to talk and make sure that you’re okay. I’m worried that’s all.”

The sheets shifted as Keith let out a small breath before I heard him mumble

“Yes sir...” 

I nodded smiling lightly at him before he moved to sit up so we could talk face to face. Keith had a bruise sitting on his cheek and probably a few more that would be underneath his shirt, the nurse had reassured me that he was going to be okay, but I couldn’t help and worry about him. Patience was the one thing that was needed with Keith and I was going to make sure that he got it. He leaned back against the pillows placing his arms across his chest with that look still on his face which told me that he really didn’t want to talk about it. I couldn’t let it go that easily though since I needed to figure out what happened, Keith closed his eyes for a moment as he was thinking about what to say

“He spouted some bullshit about how I was using you to become a better pilot and that I didn’t have any skills. He was trying to show off and said some things that I didn’t want to hear, he just egged me on before my temper got to me. Then the fight started....”

The cadet must of really pushed Keith over the edge to cause a fight between them, I really didn’t want to know what the cadet looked like since I knew Keith’s strength first hand. He could probably break someone’s bone if he was serious enough to do it, the combat skills that he had were ones that would become downright scary if he was tempted to do it. Making him angry was the worse thing that someone could do because of the damage that he could do, I knew that I needed to help him out with his temper though to avoid from him having anymore outbursts. I decided that it was best for Keith to come to my room for the night knowing that he wouldn’t want to deal with anyone else tonight, it would help him calm down also since he was still worked up from the fight. Moving to get up from the bed, I patted his shoulder gently for a moment

“Let me talk to the other cadet and then we will go to my room for the night okay? I’m sure that you could use a bite to eat and we can watch some movies to help you calm down.”

Keith nodded as I thought that a small smile did grace his lips for a moment, but I wasn’t going to bring it up right now. I had a cadet to lecture because of his behavior and egging Keith on, they both weren’t going to get off that easy though. I could have a talk with Keith tomorrow once he was able to calm down and get his mind off of the cadet who he probably would still be glaring at if they were looking at each other. I just hope that he will be willing to open up and talk about what happened since I knew that I wouldn’t be getting very far with him tonight. Thank goodness that I know what his favorite movies are which will make tomorrow’s talk ten times easier.


End file.
